Application EP 1 708 313 in the name of the Applicant discloses a connection assembly comprising a first multicontact connector and a second multicontact connector of complementary type. Each connector comprises a housing receiving contacts, and the connection assembly includes a cap enabling the first and second connectors to be locked together. That application EP 1 708 313 does not address the problem of protecting the contacts of each connector before the connectors are locked together.
There exists a need to benefit from a multicontact connector that can be locked in simple and effective manner with a multicontact connector of complementary type, while reducing the risk of the contacts being damaged prior to locking with the connector of complementary type.